An Impressive Entrance
by Play For Kittens
Summary: Just before In The Dark... Spike finds the perfect way to let Angel he's back in town - Doyle, an alley, and way too much beer.


I saw him with that ponce Angel one time. Heard from someone that they're good buddies or something. Seeing as I was in town for the hair-gelled monster, I strolled on over. Just out of interest and possible murder. The moment I sat beside him at the bar, I could smell he wasn't human. Well that just made it interesting. I studied him openly, plotting what fun could be had, until his eyes raised to meet mine.  
  
Apparently my appearance let him into the less-than-livingness of me, because that disgusted look he gave me was sharp enough to cut through the hair of Angel - an impressive feat with that much hair-gel. He stood to leave, and I stood with him.  
  
I should have been finding that bastard Oz before the gem disappeared into nothingness as I guessed would happen, but that I decided could wait. I set myself the challenge of getting to this handsome bloke. Just to piss my sire off of course.  
  
So I followed him. It seemed he hadn't realised how long he'd been at that bar because when he opened the door, he had shocked-face at seeing the darkness. However, he walked on into the glowing darkness and I stayed close. As he paused to check behind himself at hearing my footsteps, I took my chance and approached with a finger tapping on his shoulder.  
  
"I know you're a vampire," he said, glaring nastily. "Don't touch me. I've got a stake."  
  
"Then you'll also know we don't care for the taste of demons, pet," I smirked. I was pretty sure he was at least a quarter demon, which made the blood too bitter for me. "Besides, really not hungry."  
  
As I spoke he started walking quickly, hands shoved in the pockets of his stupid out-of-fashion trousers but under the evil influence of alcohol, he wasn't that graceful. It wasn't difficult for me to keep up with him.  
  
"Oh come on," I grinned, stepping in front of him. I got treated to a glimpse of just how much blood was in his alcohol stream when he carried on walking and barrelled straight into me. Then, he flinched backwards and I chuckled my amusement. "You know pet, in your state you shouldn't be walking home alone."  
  
"I'm not. You're following me," he pointed out. "Let me alone."  
  
"Hm. Let me think about th-...no," I said with a fakely thoughtful look which I swapped for a smirk. "You know I'm not going to hurt you or I would have already, so why be scared?"  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
I stepped closer to him until our bodies were close as they could get without actually touching, taking air slowly into my lung to smell that deliciously tangy scent of fear. He tensed. "Liar," I breathed. So close were our lips that I could feel the heat, intensifying at our closeness. His lips parted automatically, and I smiled. "Let me take the fear away."  
  
My fingers traced slowly up his arm from the wrist, feeling the goosebumps that raised at the touch. I wanted to kiss him but he'd probably have bolted if I had, and I really didn't want to lose this amazingly lucky chance to get at the poofster. He smelt so strongly of alcohol. I could sense it pulsing through his blood, probably making him tingle in that numb kind of way. Slipping my fingers back down to his hand, I took a hold of it and tugged to lead him into a handy nearby alley. I'd have let him take me home but I couldn't be sure he'd invite me in. This would have to do.   
  
I pushed him gently but persistently against the wall and lined his body with mine. Locking him in eye contact, I slipped a hand between us to his chest, fingers dancing lightly over it. The fear I smelt before was rapidly being lost in a bundle of arousal, a sharp smell that I took in eagerly. It really was a boost to the old ego when someone reacted like this; especially someone who worked for Peaches.   
  
I slipped my hand down, further and further and tantalisingly slow until his eyes shone wide with longing. Barely making contact, I brushed my hand over the front of his trousers and watched in dark delight as his eyes drifted shut.  
  
"Just relax," I whispered close to his head. He moaned quietly when my free hand slipped under the hem of his shirt, skin-on-skin contact making him shiver. "Relax... And enjoy, luv."  
  
--------------  
  
I left him panting, recovering, slumped against the wall a while later. He was struggling to reclothe himself fully while watching me walk away.  
  
Oh god, I wished I could be there when Angel saw him next. The poor Irish bloke whose name I never caught would stink of me for a while now, no matter how many showers he took. Angel knew me scent well. There's no chance he wouldn't notice.  
  
Hit him where it hurts - his friends. That's the way to get to him. Good way of letting him know Spikes in town, too. Getting a good shag down an alley? That's just a perk. 


End file.
